


【Theseus/Newt】Stranger Love

by imelaine



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-19
Updated: 2018-11-19
Packaged: 2019-08-25 23:58:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16670860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imelaine/pseuds/imelaine





	【Theseus/Newt】Stranger Love

“他们在盯着你。”  
Newt听见身前的人轻声说，热泥般松散的呼吸喷在他颈侧那块皮肤上。接着Theseus环在腰上的手臂紧了紧，像是要把这个拥抱的期限再加长二至三秒，暖橙色的灯光投在他的衣领上，在丝质布料上淌出一层层流动的波纹。  
Newt不作反应。鹿一般灵动的双眼眨了两下，看起来警惕又无辜，就像大多数人一直评判的那样——性格腼腆。他觉得有些别扭，怀疑自家这位兄长大概有诸如拥抱饥渴症此类粘粘糊糊的毛病，尽管两个人从很久以前就开始不对付并且关系疏远，但偶尔Theseus还是会习惯性地给自己一个拥抱。  
就像小时候那样。

于是Newt在对方的背脊处轻刮了一下示作回复，然后他把脸从阴影里抬起来，红棕色的卷发被这个动作带着无意间蹭过Theseus的鼻尖。他在四目相对的情况下又把刚刚那句话重复了一遍。  
“我不站在任何一方。”  
对于追捕甚至杀戮Credence的任务Newt从来就不甚感冒，或许有很小一部分理由能归结为Newt对魔法部那群老顽固刻板行径的不屑，而另一方面，则属于盘踞在他骨子里的孤僻——比起人类，Newt更愿意和魔法生物相处。  
“就这样吧，Theseus。”说完他松开了手，对着Theseus退到一个安全距离之外。那一瞬间傲罗的眼神中出现了一种近乎懊恼的情绪，他的目光流连在Newt大步离开的背影，毫不怀疑如果两人不在魔法部，Newt一定会用幻影移形以最快速度逃走。  
Theseus垂着头揉了揉自己的太阳穴。  
在他破碎而凌乱的回忆里，和这位兄弟和平相处的时光大约只停滞在对方还没有去往霍格沃茨的那段童年里。  
而或许正因为太过短暂，有些事情反而从层层叠叠的琐碎中逾越出来，涌出高潮，以最逼真的姿态留在了脑海中。

————

Newt的降生对斯卡曼德家属于一场意外之喜。  
那是爱尔兰夏季的一个午后，九岁的Theseus从睡梦中醒来时额头沁着一层薄汗，他翻下床跑到母亲房内，脚步中难得显出一点焦急和笨拙的匆忙。  
巨大的云层在窗外摇摇欲坠，阳光从叠峦的罅隙中洒出来漫进落地窗，在室内铺成开一张温暖的膜。Theseus被好奇心支配着靠近，指腹触到摇篮边细巧的栏杆，轻声吸起一口气。  
这是一个很好看的婴孩，睫毛是火凤凰尾羽的灿金色，鼻尖挺翘，嘴唇湿润，不加修葺的脸看起来健康而温顺。Theseus伸出手在他蜷缩的掌心内碰了一下，男孩却忽然睁开了眼睛，两对如出一辙的深蓝色瞳孔隔着空气面面相觑，好似在寂静中也能沟通心绪。

“这是Newton。”母亲在身后这么说。  
Theseus还憋着一口气，缓缓将身子向摇篮内探了探，他问：“我是哥哥？”  
“没错，亲爱的。”  
“我想你们能互相照看彼此了。”

当时的Theseus还不曾理解清“兄弟”的含义，对于年轻的小巫师而言，“弟弟”二字不过是在生活里多了个亲密的玩伴，多了个需要被自己护在身后的小孩。责任感和新鲜感交替着填满了Theseus幼弱的大脑，伴着摇篮里婴孩平稳的呼吸声，轻轻埋下一颗懵懂的火种。

————

Newt第一次看到鹰头马身有翼兽是在他六岁的时候。  
两个孩子在湖边玩水，假期回家的Theseus正给弟弟演示着魔咒课上新学的咒语，Newt却似乎表现的兴致缺缺，好像地上那些疯长的草比魔法更能吸引他的目光。  
后来天上突然下起了大雨，英国的天气要比老教授的脸更阴晴不定，风雨中Theseus拉着Newt在种满高大树木的林中奔跑，年纪较小的那位昏头胀脑跟着比自己高上好几个头的兄长，手指紧紧地扣着他的。

“那是什么，哥哥？”Theseus听到Newt这么问自己，朝他手指伸出的方向看过去能发现五米外的树丛间一只栗色的马形生物。  
他们的母亲就是这种魔法动物的驯服师，Theseus往旁边侧了一小步挡住了Newt的视线，回答到：“鹰头马身有翼兽。”  
“但我想他对现在的你而言还有些危险，Newt，我们该回家了。”  
而出乎意料的是对方并没有表现出任何担惊受怕或者退避的意思，Theseus甚至觉得Newt脸上的欣喜和好奇更多一些，就好像那只生物是童话里亮晶晶的独角兽似的，无害又珍稀。

紧接着下一秒Newt的发言就印证了他的想法。他用那种像被羊奶浸过的柔软嗓音询问，再配上一双漂亮通透的蓝色眼睛：“我能去看看吗？就看看，不碰。”  
梅林在上，没人能拒绝天使的恳请。  
Theseus毫无办法，目光在面前那人的发旋和鹰头马身有翼兽的光滑皮毛上犹豫着，最终还是点了头，嘴里嘟囔“好吧，只有一眼”，护着Newt慢慢吞吞往前走。

风穿过林间抖落下一阵压抑的声响，雨水噼里啪啦落在地上，鹰头马身有翼兽昂着头，与狮鹫相似的锐爪踏在泥地上，割出一层深邃的痕迹。Theseus把Newt的背脊紧紧抵着自己的胸膛，手指扣住他的肩头：“当你接近他们时，需要保持注目并且鞠躬，小心，Newt，慢慢来。”  
显然年轻的二人都有一股子怎么都冲不散的猛劲，直到很多年后Theseus再想起这件事时才觉得后怕，而当下他只是和Newt一起弯下了腰，不紧不慢，表达着自己无论是敬畏或者恐惧的情绪。  
面前的凶兽被咒语栓在了树干上，保持着一个谨慎的距离。很长一段时间鹰头马身有翼兽都没有作出反应，灰绿的眼睛在阴沉视野中打量着两个少年，好像在思索着对策。

“别动，Newt。”Theseus抓着对方的手指在掌心掐了一下，他的背仍然僵硬地弓着，额上淌落的汗水混着雨渗到脚下。他的声音很轻，随之而来回应的是一记沉重的，从近处涌来的喘息。  
鹰头马身有翼兽缓慢地垂下了头。  
而Newt跃跃欲试的手还没抬起就被Theseus按了回去，他在他的耳边不着调地威胁：“小心妈妈罚你的禁闭。”

这个雨天最终成了两人心照不宣的秘密，某种意义上来说，也是Newt迷恋上那些魔法生物的契机。  
他和旁人的交流变得越来越少，整天把自己埋在房间里，翻阅那些大部头书籍和资料。而很奇异的，Newt并没有觉得多无聊或是烦闷，他像是从一片空旷的荒地跨越到另一片丰沛的草场，不想苏醒，没有尽头，着了魔一般在这些非人的灵兽中迷路。  
两人共同度过的少年时光快得不可思议，Theseus在Newt十岁那年毕了业，讲不出为什么，他在获得对方并不想就职傲罗的回复后暗暗松了一口气。   
也许矛盾就矛盾于此，从性格来看，他们很难称得上是一对兄弟，却又留着相同的家族血液。Theseus偶尔会期待，他的弟弟究竟会长成怎样的一个巫师。

————

不夸张地说，Newt在Theseus所见过的聪明人里能排上前十，可事实也正如某位伟大的教授所言——他是个难搞的学生，这颗脑袋只做自己认为对的事情。  
Theseus不止一次从同事口里听说过这位赫奇帕奇小天才的“杰作”，优秀的，糟糕的，大多是后者。总之那些体面的家长会用一副恨铁不成钢的讥讽语气明里暗里嘲笑自己的弟弟，而那时候Theseus只想往他们的鼻骨揍上一拳，治治这些小人嚼舌根的臭毛病。  
然而，令他更苦恼的则是Newt对家庭和旁人的疏远，纵使Theseus努力想从生活蛛丝马迹里掘出一点两人亲密的证据，自我安慰，不甘认输，却一次又一次被对方退避的举措弹回现实。  
事后再倒回去看，Theseus居然觉得有些好笑，自己当时是怎么接受他编造得一塌糊涂的借口。

再一次回到霍格沃茨，不是用傲罗的身份，而是家长，这让好面子的Theseus在震惊之余略有尴尬。  
Newt比两人上次见面时要高上许多，几乎六英尺的身子笔挺地站在自己面前。他依旧穿着深蓝色的学院袍，象征忠诚和正直的獾嵌在左胸前，Newt微卷的红棕色短发耷拉着，垂下的小半阴影遮住了那对漂亮的蓝眼睛，将本就苍白的脸衬得毫无血色。他回头看了Theseus一眼，胸膛轻微起伏着，开口时的声音却依旧平稳。  
“我发誓这只是一场事故。”  
“他……那只生物，它没有危险，只要好好驯服的话。”

周围那些教职员几乎是立即被Newt这番发言触到了神经，气急的模样像一只被踩了尾巴的松鼠：“没有危险？斯卡曼德先生，想必不用我提醒你都知道魔貂属于XXX分级的动物，而你，一个六年级的学生，显然不属于有能力的巫师。”  
“我……”Newt张着嘴还想辩解，被Theseus打断，用力按住他的胳膊：“Newt……看在梅林的份上，安静。”

Newt皱了皱眉头，这是他在几个月内第一次和对方说话，在此之前两人甚至连面都没见，而显然久别重逢并没有给两人带来良好的相处氛围。他瞥了眼Theseus打理得干净笔挺的头发，手指用力地揪住袍子的一小块布料，扣在掌心里。  
“斯卡曼德先生。”老校长Black的目光从镜片后投射到他的脸上，坚定而不容置喙，“我希望您可以向大家解释一下这场失误，当然，还有莱斯特兰奇小姐，想必她也在现场。”  
闻言，Theseus掐住他手臂的指尖突然收紧又放开，他递过去一个难以置信的目光撞上了Newt略显疲惫的侧脸——傲罗没预计到赫奇帕奇这颗聪明脑袋里还装着除了魔法动物以外的东西，那些和桃色事件相连的青少年关系。

Newt自知逃不开这场袒述，他沉默了两秒，重新开口：“是我拜托丽塔，我是说，莱斯特兰奇小姐照看那只魔貂……很抱歉，我的失误，是我们彼此都没有预料到的，我愿意接受处罚。”  
Theseus看到赫奇帕奇舔了舔自己的嘴唇，目光移开到房间的角落里。他熟悉他这种姿态，熟悉到不能再熟悉了，配上Newt信誓旦旦揽下所有过错的英雄论调，显然这位年轻的巫师预备上演一场“为爱献身”的感人剧本。  
Theseus想，这大概是他认识Newt到现在自家弟弟做过最有人情味的事了，以至于他都搞不明白自己存在此处的意义究竟是通晓法律的魔法部成员还是该作为Newt的兄长来袒护他。  
而那位法律执行司的同事在Theseus思考的间隙率先开了口：“斯卡曼德先生，您因为非法持有会危及人生命的神奇动物，违反《动物福利法》101/304条，需要接受应有的惩罚。”男人抬眼，“我想……收缴魔杖，被霍格沃茨开除，是必须的。”  
“至于莱斯特兰奇小姐，我们再议。”

听到他这句话的Newt肩膀轻微地颤抖了一下，他把头垂低了，鼻尖皱了皱。Theseus注意到他这个动作，伸手将Newt向身后推了推，手掌虚虚搭在他的腕上，摆出一种保护性的姿势来。  
“我会向委员会申请协助调查这件事。”Theseus目光凌厉地扫过他的傲罗同事，“而Newt，他只是个十六岁的孩子，何况这次事故并没有造成巫师的伤亡不是吗？”  
男人缓慢地眯起眼睛，问：“斯卡曼德先生，回答我，赫奇帕奇的精神是什么？”  
“正直，忠贞，诚实，不畏艰辛。先生。”  
“是的。分院帽招生的标准还有一条——”他像是发泄一般罗列着Newt的罪状，喉咙里渗出尖而细的声音，“那就是一视同仁。”  
“你希望自己被视为特权阶级吗？”

Theseus哑口无言，天知道他多希望能封牢对方这张刻薄的嘴，这张说着自己弟弟邪恶、调皮、自私、见不得人举措的令人厌恶的嘴。他现在应该承认自己是有点保护欲过了头，但那可是Newt，是和自己留着同样斯卡曼德家族血液的亲兄弟，没人能比Theseus更了解Newt Scamander的心思和头脑。  
他回过头想要表现自己安抚的眼神，而那个一直站立在角落一言不发的男人却抢先一步代替Theseus开了口。

“一视同仁，当然，这是个多么正义的词语。”邓布利多向前跨了一步，那与生俱来的自信让他散发出一股奇异的气场来，将“正义”这两字掷地有声地砸碎在地上。  
“我作为斯卡曼德先生的教授，愿意与他共同承担这次过错。”  
“邓布利多……！”男人因为他的挑衅咬牙切齿地竖起了眉毛，手里那卷羊皮纸皱成一团，“你这是什么意思？”  
“显而易见。”他的语气像往日一样不急不措，“我希望你能将斯卡曼德先生优异的临场反应和过失一起权衡。”  
“当然，一切的选择权在于魔法部。”  
他慢腾腾的字字句句像刀刺破室内压抑的氛围，Newt站在原地，怔怔地看向他的脸，两人的目光相交时邓布利多露出一个友善的笑容：“那么，现在谁想来我的办公室喝杯伯爵茶？”  
“斯卡曼德先生可能需要和他的兄长好好交流一下。”

————

Theseus曾经问过他的母亲，Newton，也就是他弟弟的名字，有什么含义。  
斯卡曼德夫人慢吞吞挥舞着魔杖，把那日的《预言家日报》卷成个紧密的纸筒丢进木筐里，回答道：“属于那位带来光明的伟人。”*  
Theseus若有所思地点点头，然后望向在不远处树下趴着的Newt，偶尔对方抬起头，他就会习惯性回复一个调皮的微笑。  
年轻的Newt，他的一举一动，他的专注、他的善良、哪怕是他的不善言辞，在Theseus看来都是这世上有且仅有的珍贵。他能在那些娇柔的身体里看到通透的心灵，又能在那些狂暴的性格中挖掘藏匿的温柔，Newt所倾心的，所为之燃烧的事物，尽管Theseus对此不甚理解，他也总希望他能坦诚而快乐地拥抱它们。  
和魔法生物在一起的Newt像久旱逢露的绿植，自信又大胆，一副真诚的面孔里蛰伏着强劲的力量，自由地把控着他独有的节奏感，比起面对那群挥舞着魔杖的巫师要真实得多。

于是“兄长”这个词的含义在Theseus年龄渐长的少年期变得不言而喻，在每一个平凡的夜晚，年长的斯卡曼德躺在格兰芬多寝室的床铺上，他会从自己琐碎的学院生活中挑出最动人的片段，比如保护神奇生物课，比如霍格莫德村，那些糅杂在羊皮纸上的笔迹是Theseus所窥探到魔法世界的惊鸿一謦。他乐于，并且怀有期待地将此分享给Newt，然后换来对方滚烫而具体的艳羡。

“再多说一点吧。”  
这是Newt被分院帽选入赫奇帕奇前他听过最多的一句话。当时的Theseus在傲罗资质考核的间隙期想起了男孩被取为Fido的中间名，那在拉丁文中代表了“忠诚”和“小狗”，于是灵感骤晃，胸腔里那颗跳动的脏器连着血肉一齐拼凑出名为“宿命论”的迷信手段。

Theseus紧闭起双眼又睁开，黄昏时暧昧的紫为霍格沃茨抹上一层闪烁的光斑，甜樱桃树的湿气从窗缘上翻进来，将Newt眼角处若有若无的委屈都浸得惹人怜爱。  
极度疲累卷挟着极度愤怒，即便这个时候，傲罗还是把自己作为兄弟的底线守得很好。  
他靠在衣柜的门板上神呼出一口气：“Newton——”赫奇帕奇抬头，“不打算解释一下？”  
Newt的声音听起来很平静：“魔法部早就调查清楚了不是吗？”  
Theseus向他的弟弟走近了一步，背脊离开木质衣柜是发出吱呀的轻响。  
“Newt。”他叫回了那个昵称。Theseus知道他们两个都有顽固不化的倔脾气，认准的事情十头牛都拗不过来，但他始终不希望兄弟二人以生硬且漠然的面目来面对彼此。  
至少他做不到。

“我现在是以兄长的身份和你交流，而不是傲罗，我希望你能明白。”Theseus说。  
Newt没有回话，他盯着Theseus的脚尖向后退了一步。  
Theseus在心里暗自发笑，这种答不上就躲的方式可真熟悉。他想自己应该做点什么，跟Newt说没关系会好的，或者安慰地拍拍他的肩膀，可是这些动作的分量都太轻了，谁都知道，避重就轻的善人模样只是做给自己看，对改变现状毫无用处。  
一片晦暗光线下Theseus的视线游弋到Newt的身后，那块介于他手掌压制和身体缝隙间的狭小地带，露出了半张棕灰色的照片。照片上是一个留着卷发的女孩，她笑着，左胸前那块绣着小蛇的徽章随着动作的轻盈变幻漂浮。  
Theseus的脑海里突然升腾起一股难以言说的戏谑感，他拨开几十分钟前那些纷繁的争论场景，准确地攫出其中一闪而过的线索——莱斯特兰奇家的女孩，斯莱特林，那个纯血家族。  
太过正常。这些专属于年轻人的青春期绮思也曾经困扰过Theseus，少男少女在朝九晚五的相处间观察彼此，就像喝了什么爱情灵药，永远精力充沛，永远情意绵绵。所以本来单就这件事而言Theseus不打算多着笔墨，他这么想着，捏了捏眉心，然而Newt似乎误解了这个动作的含义，紧张地往边上跨了一步，鞋跟踢到桌角后发出沉闷的响。  
他挡住了那张照片。

Theseus抬头看着他做完这一连串动作——Newt轻微颤抖的指尖，他不自然加重的鼻息和闪烁的瞳孔，往日里不值一提的时刻像被慢镜头捕获一样拉得又长又粘腻，在收尾时最终撕裂了那条压抑得很好的界线。  
“你以为我要对她做什么？”  
飞快地，Theseus的面部肌肉僵硬地动了一下。他看进Newt的眼睛，想从蛛丝马迹里寻找对方后悔的证据，然而只有一层干瘪的委屈，毫无意义的委屈，像尖刃一样刺伤了他。  
这太可悲了，Theseus觉得自己的太阳穴像是着了火，那些阴暗的痛楚穿过血和肉的掩饰直击入他的大脑，掀翻了平稳的理智。他意识到尽管自己和Newt享有着共同的姓氏，镜面里显现出相似的五官，但那丛燃起来的萤火早已在两人日日夜夜的分离中日益消磨，杯空见底。好像他们除了被命运所联结的血缘，其他部分都只是被自我虚构的失误。  
因为就连同那个陌生的女孩——那个被Newt所袒护，所珍惜的斯莱特林巫师，都比自己有权利获得他无私的情感。

于是Theseus动了动嘴唇，仿佛自残似的，夹带血腥气的无力感从他的喉咙里磨出来：“我终于知道为什么邓布利多喜欢你了。”  
冥冥之中的预感，Newt觉得事情在往不可控的情形跌跌撞撞走去，那些他所逃避所厌烦的东西又被迫重新登上了台面。  
这种感觉太可怕了，他的兄长从来都是自信而直白，Newt在自己的记忆里回溯着上一次对方表现出语意之外讽刺的时刻，也许是因为Theseus进了魔法部，那些打官腔的面子场合让他不得不转变成现在这副模样。  
这副伤心的，又欲言又止的悲哀模样。  
Newt深深呼出一口气，质问的冲动像条件反射一般不可抗地从心口溢出。  
“那你呢？”  
他被情绪控制着，吞吞吐吐，问出了这句模糊又刺耳的话：“你……又是怎么想的？”

Theseus像16年前的那个午后一样从迷茫中惊醒，他抬头，渡鸦从窗外飞过，把苟延残喘的光送入山峦的背后。Newt像画面中唯一的发光体，隔着灰蒙蒙的尘，Theseus能看见那些未被点亮的情感撕开他的眼眶溢出，像油润的蜂蜜，一直凝固到他领口的褶皱上。  
Theseus想说，当然，我怎么能不喜欢你呢。他张开嘴，喉咙却像被热油封了漏不出一丝气息。

以沉默应对温情，那些蛰伏在表面平和下的暗流汹涌着在四面八方叠起，成了生命中突兀的另一个高潮。  
终于，他们二人长成了与彼此背道而驰的兄与弟。

————

14年有多久？  
在与Theseus分开之前Newt从没思考过这样的问题。  
但如果你一定要寻求答案的话——地球绕太阳旋转十四次，日升月落共计五千天，时针嘀嗒徘徊三十万圈，心脏搏击起伏五亿个鼓点。  
这是任何一个人类都能计算的，具体的数字。

那么换一个角度来思考，和至亲分开的十四年又有多久？  
条件限制有所改变，于是问号所牵出的句子就成了抽象而难耐的私密议题，思念的滤镜叠加，一切都在时间和距离的囫囵里，被雕刻成深情的结论。

六年级的那次意外最终也没有使Newt被从霍格沃茨除名，他幸运地保有了自己的魔杖，甚至在毕业后就职于魔法生物管控部。博格特的预言最终成真，Newt不确定自己算不算克服了恐惧心，只因那些模糊的念头早已无从考据。  
他在忙碌中匆匆过了四年，而Theseus，他的哥哥，离开了魔法世界，去往了翻转过后的另一个地方。  
Newt偶尔会在《预言家日报》上读到关于战争的字眼——同盟国、协约国、地区矛盾与土地掠夺。炮火声从巴尔干半岛的海岸线响彻至西非的贫民窟，世界分离崩析，新兴势力迭起，而那些陈旧的、受压迫的过去则在灾火中化为灰烬。  
他很长一段时间都没有Theseus的消息，无数次Newt从睡梦中醒来，都能想起兄长在最后那次交谈时流露出的令人心碎的凝视。  
深刻，并且执着。

他应该感到后悔吗？  
Newt在接受了对方不曾给予任何人的温柔，接受了那些语无伦次的震怒和荒谬不堪的质问后这样思考。  
他确实是后悔的。  
原因或许不只是自己从未和Theseus讲过离别，而他们却像淹没在几十亿川流里的陌生人一样再也拾不起对方的背影。实际上Newt在这短暂的一生里经历过成千上百的分离，人与人的关系就像英国的天一样难以预料，却也同那场将落未落的雨一样无可避免，没有谁能保证填充进他人的生命里，让彼此成为一对严丝合缝的偶数。  
Newt所好奇的，不甘的，是Theseus在缄默的背后那句难以启齿的回答。

然而上帝却不愿为他们及时揭开这层谜底。  
Newt在战争结束的那年被任命撰写一本与魔法生物有关的书册，于是在Theseus回国前，在他们不曾共享战火幸存的拥抱前，他便踏上了长达九年的环球旅行。

旅途中的Newt收获了难言的欣喜与自由，他曾在零下几十度的土地上观察月痴兽求偶的舞蹈，脱口的热气在瞬间凝成浮动的冰碴；他也曾经潜入百米深河，驭起马形水怪的身体穿越涌动的潮，冷水映着星星像坠落的银河。  
Newt总是风尘仆仆，皮箱里的世界成了他栖息的岛屿，里面装着比童话更神秘的故事，装着那些他所向往的，贯穿了大半个人生的奇幻生物。   
而在少有的与魔法世界擦肩而过的时候，Newt会把自己伪装成一个过路人——白衬衫配丝绒领结，棕色的粗花呢马甲和老旧的翻领大衣。他一直与外部世界保持着恰到好处的距离，保持好奇，保持戒心，撕开小半张面具走过一座又一座城市。

后来Newt在某一份巫师日报上得知了Theseus凯旋的消息，头版头条，标题写着飞舞的“战争英雄”四个大字。再后来他和Theseus恢复了书信，对方会在附来的羊皮纸上耍起暧昧的小伎俩，有时候是守护神咒，有时候是一些没见过的秘语，大概，Newt猜想，是想传递一路平安的祝福。  
时间在日升月落的交替下飞驰而过，命运的洪流带动齿轮旋转，啮合着金属零件运作的声音，把曾经打散的种子重新聚合在一起。  
Theseus对着面前那份遣返回国的报告无声叹息，梅林在上，他的人生剧本总是被写满了Newt Scamander的名字。

————

Newt觉得自己做了很长的一个梦。  
美洲的土地壮阔而令人震撼，到处是教堂和大厦，电线缠绕着风，大开大合地撞击着大西洋淤结的洋面，连空气里都夹着冷冽的快意。  
他在烟尘里奔跑，城市将倾，咒语直挺挺地逼到眼前，他被带得一个踉跄，再抬头，天幕已被硕大的橙光所笼罩，雨水来势汹汹又不知去向。  
有个穿着西装的男人向着Newt低语：“为什么邓布利多那么喜欢你？”  
他不回答，然后在心里想——这种语气，这种暗藏嫉妒又忿忿不平的质问语气，连文字都精准得像复制黏贴一般，自己肯定是熟悉的。  
紧接着画面翻转又反转，他看到涌向夹板的人流，舱体被洋流撞得摇摇晃晃，一片模糊中大不列颠的绵长海岸线像地球边缘的围栏，圈起曲折不平的多边形与自己遥遥相望。  
天又变得湿而飒，他回家了。

————

在Newt密密麻麻的旅行地图上，只有巴黎这个点被打了一个红叉。他觉得自己可能有某种吸引异常事件的体质，总之所有Newt避之不及的人和物，他最后都会以不可抗的姿态被卷入其中。  
其实早在和邓布利多相遇的那刻他就已经作好了“以身犯险”的准备，说不上是什么原因，大概是直觉，前赫奇帕奇毕业生总能在这位教授身上闻到若有若无的，死亡的气息。  
不是说邓布利多是什么反派角色，而是在他看似强悍和睿智的皮囊下，那一片混沌中好像埋着几平方过期的反应堆，无法抚去灰尘，年岁积淀的灾难和苦痛在那块地方怀抱成一团，仿佛无力回天的自救，折磨着他的心脏。  
这样的感觉太强烈，以至于Newt觉得，如今世人所熟知的邓布利多，正是在这样日夜挣扎的懊悔中打磨出的顽石。

想到这里，他回头看向墓地中央高谈阔论的黑巫师——格林沃德的魔咒像地狱里生生不息的荒火，臣服的人化作了燃料，反抗的小部分融化在腥蓝的光里。Newt敬佩着邓布利多的力量，而现在他能确信这个与世纪最伟大巫师缠斗了大半辈子的男人，或许比他更强大，也一定比他更无情。

巴黎的夜晚翻着乌云，Newt透过死亡线看见自己曾经的伙伴，那名斯莱特林女孩像一只脆弱的渡鸦般倒了下去，透蓝的火焰由远及近穿过了她的身体，视若无睹似的继续向前并吞。那是格林德沃的野心，是他残忍、血腥并且不可控的本性。  
他听着回荡在耳边的那句“我爱你”，仿佛绝境里总能开出召白的花朵，那么令人懊悔，又那么令人动容。紧接着那位和自己冠着同样姓氏的傲罗向前冲去，魔杖里迸发的光线是他怒不可赦的挣扎，烈火在Theseus身前半步处炸开，Newt能感受到自己先于大脑行动的身体。  
他从未像此刻这样意气用事，破釜沉舟一般预谋一场救援，Theseus的举止好像把他从水深火热中扯了出来，Newt勒住了他的腰，在一片樯倾楫摧的灾难下拖开自己的哥哥。甚至刚开始还没有站稳，被脚下的台阶绊住，往后踉跄了一下才在地面上站定。

在头顶沸腾的血液持续滚着，周围是所剩无几的幸存者，那些巫师，那些非自愿被卷入灾难的人类，在死亡面前爆发出无与伦比的勇气。  
他们高举着魔杖，杖芯内流出的橙色光辉竖起厚厚的屏障，化作巴黎冷夜的守卫者对抗着黑暗的侵袭。  
他们驱散了盘旋于发上的阴云，驱散了掳走生者命运的火焰，驱散了比石头更沉重的梦魇。  
哪怕恶魔的刀刺穿胸膛，让人滚落尘埃。  
哪怕恐惧的声音灼烧呼吸的空气，让双眼无法把未来凝视。  
因为光来了，这是新生被歌颂的时刻。*  
万咒皆终。

————

时间是凌晨一点，Newt回到了他位于伦敦的住所，房子的另一个主人把自己关进了卧室里。他不知道自己是不是在后怕着什么，总之Newt在敲了五六下房门之后没有得到回应，那只绿色的护树罗锅就心领神会从他的上衣内袋里钻了出来。  
这其实不太像Newt的作风，因为他总是害羞的，或者说不合群的，在人际关系中从不作出任何逾矩的行为。在他不怎么清晰的记忆里向来是Theseus充当领导人的角色，先一步安慰，先一步退让，而Newt只是默不作声、全盘接受。

哥哥。  
这个词所涵盖和代表的意义应该是Newt接触过所有的情感关系中最沉重且复杂的一个。他和Theseus经历了14年分离，兜兜转转自己还是那个不省心的弟弟，Theseus一如既往地伸来了主动拥抱的手，Newt有过退缩，有过犹豫，最后还是回以一个同等分量的亲密怀抱。  
于是他想着，这一次，或许在脆弱的悲怆后，自己应该给Theseus一点超越亲情范畴的关怀。

Newt轻手轻脚推开门，视野所及是狼藉般的散乱，地上是破碎的瓷杯和玻璃制品，天鹅绒床帏被撕扯得乱七八糟，还有那些柔软的地毯和靠枕。Theseus把自己的身体掩在一堆杂物后，他埋着脑袋，月光贪婪地舔着他裸露的脖颈，看起来苍白而无力。  
Newt在短暂地停顿过后念了个修复咒语，接着每件家具都干净利落地回归了他们应在的地方。  
然而杯口破碎了能修复，布料断裂了能重新接起，即使是伤口，被撕开一半滴滴答答沁出猩红的血珠，假以时日也会结痂脱落，只留下一圈淡紫色的痕迹。唯有生命无法复原，上帝从不施舍时间倒流的魔法，万事万物在诞生前就标好了它应有的价码。  
所以尽管Newt不能完整地共享与Theseus同等的沮丧和失落，但人类面对死亡的哀婉是相通的，对于生命陨落之时的共情感，在破碎过后，精准无误地找到了他们。

他又重新举起魔杖，对着角落里的身影施加了温暖咒和干燥咒，Newt看着Theseus慢吞吞抬起头，因为他的举止而露出一个比哭还难堪的笑，几乎只是很小幅度地扯了扯嘴角。  
“这就是你安慰人的方式？真令我惊喜。”  
久别重逢后的第一场和平对话基于此时此地，不能说糟糕也算不上温馨。但Theseus的语气让Newt的心脏抽痛了一小下，他摸了摸自己的口袋，心想有什么动物能起到安抚人心的作用。  
而在Newt作出这个动作的瞬间，对方就已经看穿了他。他看着弟弟面色尴尬，强装出的亲近在月色下泛出原本的不知所措来，就连那双蓝色的眼睛也暴露着主人不安的心绪。  
Theseus撑起身子来，作出个邀请的手势：“你的拥抱要比那些动物有用的多。”  
Newt听到哥哥这么说，软绵绵的声音里夹着点可怜的鼻音，显然他从未想过对方会展现出这种示弱的姿态来。平日里打理得一丝不苟领口松散开，露出一圈锁骨，往上看去还有Theseus干燥渴水的嘴唇，从唇缝里能看到舌尖轻舔了一下他的犬齿。

好吧。Newt决定诚实面对自己的心。  
他慢慢靠近，地毯上的绒布随着鞋底的摩擦而传出窸窸窣窣的响声。Newt蹲下身子，把手环在对方的背脊上，指尖从Theseus鼓起的蝴蝶骨一路滑下，触碰到他衬衫的褶皱，抚平，又重复了几遍这个动作，像母亲曾经安慰失意的Newt一样。

“格林德沃。”  
Theseus在他的耳边叫出那个名字，下巴抵在肩膀上，隔着衣物都能感受到温暖的热流。  
“他的宣言，他的意志，那些毁了优秀巫师的统治和镇压，就像一个伪装的暴君。”  
“他口中所减小的人类差异化，包括巫师社会的新秩序，显然是在将麻瓜异化到非人的境地上。换言之，也是某种程度上的种族清洗政策。”  
Theseus是从炮火中穿越而来的战士，他目睹过殖民者在毫无意义的侵略后疯魔的思维倾向，他们通过圈禁“异类”的手法隔离人种并诱发战争，而这些残虐的强权手段却会最终反噬到当权者的头上——恶果在战火中根治，也将在战火中爆发，那些使国家变成人间地狱的东西，恰恰是人们试图将其变成天堂。*

“魔法部、傲罗、我们……”Theseus在压抑许久后缓慢地说出这些称谓，他的鼻尖在Newt的衣领处蹭了一下，然后抬起头，撕开对方环在自己肩背处的手。  
“或许还有霍格沃茨，这些所有被格林沃德划分在圈内的巫师，我们会阻止他。”  
“很高兴你能选择我们这边，Newt.”

尽管他的初衷并不始与此，尽管魔法部和霍格沃茨或者说邓布利多之间还存有一道无形的隔阂，但此刻，Newt明白，他们都明白，这已经不再重要。  
“我……会站在你这边。”Newt回答，像是独说给对方的告白。  
Theseus愣了愣，好一段时间后他又凑近Newt，把手环绕上对方的肩膀，就像要证实之前Newt所埋怨的那句“我的哥哥是个拥抱狂魔”一样，Theseus收紧手臂，把整个脑袋都埋进了Newt的肩窝里。  
这个动作把两人一齐向后带了带，Newt手掌撑在地上，他嘴里抱怨了几句，下意识抬起肩想把Theseus拨开，于是原本还有点温馨的气氛骤变成了仿佛小孩的打闹。  
“我允许你拔一根我的头发。”Theseus的呼吸流连在Newt的耳根，“复方药剂？真亏你能想出这种把戏。”

该死。  
Newt推开了Theseus，支支吾吾：“那是个意外。”  
他又想起了那场在魔法部的闹剧，Newt扮成了他的哥哥，身上却还套着那件格格不入的大衣，连袖子都短了一小截——简直就像被大人抓包恶作剧的幼稚鬼。  
但Newt必须承认，当Tina把他的傲罗哥哥捆到椅子上时，那句“这是我人生中最荣耀的时刻。”是真心的。  
无论听起来有多么不争气，想打败年长者的小心思是每个作为弟弟的男孩一成不变的梦想。  
反正早就把绅士修养给抛在脑后了，Newt在出神的间隙瞥了Theseus一眼，那么用“最”来修饰这个念头也不是什么可耻的事。

窗外的雨变大了，屋檐翻动的积水边落了几只卜鸟，它们低沉地叫着，颤颤巍巍，心碎而难耐，隔着冷冷的玻璃声音侵入进房内。Theseus在很近的距离看着Newt，看着他眼角细碎的纹路和鼻尖上浅棕的雀斑，看着他刻意避开目光的小动作和抓着地毯边缘的手指，看着他尚且不被理解的不善言辞的表面下那颗勇敢的心。Newt总是勇敢的，非常勇敢，甚至可以说是盲目的勇敢，为了他所热爱的物和事。  
Theseus手指摸过他的后颈往上游走，托住脑后的小卷发缓缓拉近，然后嘴唇贴在他的额头上。

温暖转瞬即逝，Newt的脸颊上攀上细细密密的错愕，连带着那些雀斑都泛起调皮的红。他缓慢地眨了眨眼，与Theseus四目相对，连呼吸都缠在一起。在意识到这样一个微妙距离的当口Newt脑海里突然激起一个念头，他的视线划过Theseus上下翕动的睫毛，在他海蓝的瞳孔中停滞，最后流连到他下眼睑晕开的红。  
“你的眼睛……”没能克制，Newt脱口而出的又是心里的窃语。  
Jacob吐槽他不会说情话，居然把人和魔法动物类比，Newt想或许这样的方式才最适合自己，那些刻意庄重的赞美反倒显得万分浮夸。  
他搭住Theseus的肩膀，认真地接了下去：“像雷鸟。”  
Theseus显然被他的诚实逗笑了：“雷鸟的眼睛是金色的。不过谢谢。”  
“不，Theseus，我的意思是——”  
“我很喜欢。”

面对他直白的夸赞Theseus像愣神一样沉默了几秒，Newt以为自己又说错了话，脑子里七上八下想编出点什么来补救，等他再反应过来时唇面忽然贴上了一层热软的温度。  
窗帘浮动带起一阵雷声，屋内有雨水的味道浮动在两人的衣袖上。  
Theseus的嘴唇摩挲在自己的上面柔软得过分，像泡过蛋奶酒的糖霜，轻盈飘忽，要把心跳都捧上天。Newt不知道为什么自己的注意力会集中在这种无关紧要的问题上，或许，大概是对方的吻太有迷惑性。  
而Theseus像是要把这样奇妙的效果再放大几倍一样，重新退开了一点距离，又再次与Newt鼻尖相触。  
“斯卡曼德先生，劳驾张开嘴。”  
“不必紧张。”

Newt屏息凝神，喉结因为紧张而上下滚动着。Theseus的舌尖耐心地舔过他的唇缘，轻柔地分开又纠缠，下一秒入侵进入他的口腔，一点点碰上Newt僵硬的舌尖。Theseus像是在这样的技能上都做到滴水不漏，因为Newt如他所愿发出细小的喘息后，立刻被按着后颈加深了这个吻。  
他不知道这样的状态持续了多久，可能是十秒，可能是一分钟，此刻Newt的心跳都放慢，任由对方的吻落在自己的唇上，交换着呼吸。  
那些背德的情感像蛇足百虫一样侵入了他的脑海，他是你的哥哥，有血缘的男人，两个逆天而行的巫师，其中一个还是魔法部的……  
紧接着，Theseus把他推到摁在了地上，磕磕绊绊从脖颈吻下去，牙尖擦过锁骨，轻轻落下一个齿印。Newt在被他压制的姿势里扯了扯领口，然后下一秒就被扒走马甲和衬衫丢在一边。  
“Newton”  
Theseus看着他，一只手扣着Newt的手掌，热度从缝隙里流过去，碾磨过波澜的掌纹。他的眼神明亮热切，月光从窗顶漏进来，仿佛随时都要逼出眼眶中的火星。   
“Brother”  
灼烧感胀痛在他的胃里，Newt直起身来，刻意用手指抚过对方的脸，动作轻柔而狡猾。其实光这样的坦白就到了极限，但他还是倔强地、一板一眼地翻过身体上的沟壑，最后停在下身那个直白到不能直白的地方，轻轻按了一下。  
Theseus实在不能佯装镇定。  
他太喜欢Newt的青涩，也爱他恰到好处的笨拙和偶尔失控的小情绪，而自己又能怎么办呢，那丛久久深埋的种子早就变作烈火通明的颜色。

雨水像蚯蚓一样一点点掉到窗框金属的边缘里，锁住冬季的苟延残喘。Theseus换了个姿势把Newt压在地上，手指碰到他的大腿根，沿着软肉往上走。抹了脂膏的指腹带着凉意，Newt感觉自己骨头都在打颤，三根手指进来的时候他忍不住耸起身子，蝴蝶骨像是要刺破皮肤。  
“你是想让我有负罪感吗？”Theseus凑到他耳边轻声问，还没来得及适应两人关系的Newt一激灵，整张脸垂在地上，耳根红透。  
而这个动作像击中了Theseus的某根神经，他掰开Newt的臀瓣，狠狠顶了进去。初尝人事的后穴又紧又软，每一下撞击都能逼出色情的水声，Newt被惯性操得往前冲，身下的地毯卷作一团。  
Theseus扣着他的跨往自己身前拽了拽，羞耻和快感让Newt的全身都染上一层薄薄的粉，像杏仁塔外面包裹的糖油，釉面诱人而湿滑。他勾着Theseus的脖颈，手指按在对方压抑的肌肉上，指甲轻刮时留下一道道深色泛红的痕迹。  
Theseus保持进入的姿势将他翻了个身，从Newt腰窝那块凹陷吻上去，每过一寸就报复性啃出一个印。  
他很久都没有这样的感觉了，两个人贴得很近，拥抱粗糙且甜蜜，像狼藉的废墟，欲望和快感正在此中，随着混乱的高潮淌得一线不存。

身体在极其疲惫的状态下感知力反而愈发敏感，Newt觉得他们好像贴着世界末日的边缘在做爱，明日就是崩溃，今日即是极乐，柔软的松弛感像雾一样流淌在身体里，磨光了所有恐惧。  
快感在体内一阵阵痉挛，Newt不记得自己被Theseus操射了几次，兄长的气息像母胎的羊水一样包裹着他，警醒他两人形如一体的血缘羁绊。  
“我总觉得自己所做的那些事，都是错误的。”Newt在几乎要睡着的当口听到对方这么说。被水汽隔了一层的声音飘渺而含混，绵长的呼吸夹着慵懒的嗓音，轻轻软软笼在他的身体上。  
“包括魔法部，包括丽塔，包括……你”  
“或许吧。”Newt闭上眼睛，搭上Theseus的手腕。  
“但你是我的哥哥。”  
“而我爱你。”

不合时宜地，他在坠入梦境前的最后一刻听见极短极轻的低语。  
“Artemis，就没有你爱不上的怪物。”

 

————————————   
*纽特的名字来源于牛顿的墓志铭，觉得还挺形象就用了：Let Newton be, and all was light.

*驱散盤旋于你发上的云朵，驱散掳走你目光的飞鸟，驱散比石头更沉重的梦魇。  
哪怕我的表情刺穿你的孤独，让你滚落尘埃，  
哪怕我的声音灼烧你呼吸的空氣，让你的双眼再不能把我凝视，  
因为我来了，这是你看我的时刻。  
——《驱散》索菲娅·安德雷森（有改编）

*那些使国家变成人间地狱的东西，恰恰是人们试图将其变成天堂。  
——荷尔德林


End file.
